


Indulgence

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Smut, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: Joseph reminds the Deputy of the deal they made.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> A sorta-continuation of "Temptations" though can be read on its own. I don't know if this would be considered non-con, but I put it up just in case.

The Deputy rolled over in bed for what felt like the millionth time. A thick layer of sweat covered her entire body, feeling hot and cold all at once. She made a move to pull the covers over her but forgot that Faith had taken them. The Deputy glanced at the foot of her bed and saw her and Joseph talking to each other in hushed tones.

“I’m sorry Joseph, but it might take another day or two before the Bliss is completely out of her system. I hope I’m not being too bold in asking why you want this? She’s the happiest I’ve ever seen her,” said Faith. Joseph let out a bitter laugh.

“Yes, she was. Perhaps too happy,” he muttered. Faith raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

“I have a question for her, and I need her to be sober when she answers me,” explained Joseph as he walked over to the side of the bed. He put a hand on her head and gently brushed back the stray hairs that stuck to her face.

“I need to know the truth, little lamb. I hope to see you well tomorrow,” he whispered. Joseph kissed her burning forehead and left the room with Faith in tow. 

The Deputy rolled over to her other side again and cried out as her body let out a wave of excruciating pain. Through the barred window, she could see the full moon giving light to her small space. She focused on it until her shivering ceased and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

The sound of church bells woke the Deputy out of her slumber. She tried to blink away at the white sparkles that scattered across her vision and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. A bowl of fresh fruit and a cup of water sat at the bedside table. The Deputy ate and drank everything as she massaged her head, feeling as if she got hit by a sledge hammer.

The room she was in only held a full-sized bed and a small bathroom off to the left. The door sat right and the Deputy stood up to open it. The handle wouldn’t budge and she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

She didn’t know how long she had been in Joseph’s care, but it felt like forever. Though with the Bliss warping sense of time, it was hard to say for sure. The Deputy viewed the salmon-colored summer dress that hung neatly on the door. Joseph required her to wear dresses all the time, saying they suited her figure better.

The Deputy grabbed the sheer garment and a pair of fresh underwear in a nearby dresser. She went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, enjoying the water that slowly untied the knots in her back. After getting dressed, she went into the bedroom to find a shirtless Joseph sitting on her bed.

“Oh! Um…hi…,” she sputtered. “H-How are you doing today?” she asked.

Joseph smiled and stood up to embrace her as he gently touched his forehead to hers. The Deputy blushed at the sudden contact.

“I am doing well. You are feeling better today, yes?” he asked. The Deputy nodded as Joseph released her.

“Good! Because there is something I would like to discuss with you. You remember our deal correct?” Joseph inquired. A look of confusion crossed the Deputy’s face as she looked down at her feet.

“Our deal was…you let my friends go…” she trailed off as she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yes, I let your friends go. In exchange, you stay here. With me,” he added pointedly. The Deputy slowly nodded her head in agreement, remembering the day Joseph had approached her with his offer.

By that time she had nearly set all of Hope Country free. The only problem was that the Sheriff, Hudson and Pratt were still in custody of the Seed siblings. Their locations were always random, never staying in one place for too long. It had led the Deputy to desperate actions, enough to exchange her own life for them. The video message Joseph had played on TV plagued her mind, seeing her work colleagues lined up in a row with guns pointed to the back of their heads. Them or you, Joseph had said. She had to turn herself in. She had to be the hero.

“Our deal still stands,” said Joseph, shaking the Deputy out of her memories. “Your friends remain unharmed, they’ve taken up housing in the Holland Valley church. Would you like to see them?”

Before she could answer, Joseph took out a small digital camera from his back pocket. He turned it on and flipped through a couple pictures of mountain landscapes until he came across a short video that showed a familiar white chapel. On the porch were Hudson, Pratt and the Sheriff, smiling and laughing.

“I’ve kept my end of the bargain. It’s time you do yours,” said Joseph as he set the camera on the dresser.

“But, I’m here aren’t I? I have kept my word!” said the Deputy raising her voice. “I’ve done everything you’ve asked!”

“I didn’t ask you to flirt with my brothers, did I!?” Joseph said harshly. The Deputy’s eyes widened in realization. She could only remember fragments, but those kinds of feelings were hard to forget.

“Is that what this is about? Y-You can’t blame me for that! You’re the one who puts me on the Bliss, you don’t give me a choice!” she yelled as she pushed him. Recognizing her mistake too late, Joseph advanced toward her until she felt her back hit the wall.

“You always have a choice!” Joseph bellowed. He put his hands on the wall next to her so she wouldn’t escape. “Who’s it going to be?Jacob? John? Or maybe even your friends?”

The Deputy felt her heart leap at the mention of her companions, but knew that he would never let her free, even to his own family. The deal was that she was his, the price to pay for their lives. This was just another test she had to pass. She looked up at him and hoped her sadness wouldn’t betray her.

“You. It’s always been you, Joseph,” she whispered as she took his hands into hers. The Deputy kissed them gently on each side, one for each of her friends that she would never see again. 

Joseph’s body went still at her touch. She continued to pepper kisses along his collarbone, letting her lips linger on the tattooed birds. A deep groan escaped his throat as the Deputy lowered her fingers to lightly tickle the LUST tattoo right above his groin.

Before she could reach his lips, Joseph pulled on the Deputy’s hands and walked her across the room, pushing her back onto the bed. She tried to get up on her elbows but Joseph held her down and crashed his lips onto hers. His kiss was more desperate and erratic than usual; usually, he would treat her as if she was made of glass, always gentle, always careful. Now, he held her down with such force, she could feel bruises starting to form around her wrists.

“Joseph, you’re hurting me,” the Deputy whimpered. She could see a flash of anger in his eyes as he looked down at her with a wicked grin she’d never seen before.

“Remember, you chose this,” he replied as he hiked her dress up. Joseph took her panties off in one sweep as he licked his thumb and pressed it on her clit. The Deputy gasped as he inserted two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out at an accelerated pace.

The Deputy moaned and clenched her legs together as she started to feel the peak of her orgasm when she suddenly felt herself being flipped over onto her stomach. The sound of Joseph’s belt buckle loosening and his pants unzipping seemed louder to her ears.

As her dress slid up to her waist, Joseph grabbed her hips and shoved himself inside her without warning. The Deputy shrieked at the sudden intrusion but Joseph paid no mind as he rammed into her over and over until the the sparkles that constantly clouded her vision had finally disappeared.

Her head was suddenly yanked back as Joseph grabbed a fistful of her hair.

“Who do you belong to?” he growled into her ear. The Deputy gave a whine when he stopped his movements, moving her own hips to urge him on.

“You. I belong to you, Joseph,” she panted. Satisfied with her answer, he brought her to her orgasm and finished inside her as she collapsed onto the bed. He did not pull out as he lightly kissed her shoulders and neck, taking her hand in his.

“Promise you will never leave me,” he whispered, inhaling her scent.

“I promise,” she murmured, hoping he wouldn’t see the single tear that managed to escape.


End file.
